It is a desirable convenience to the operator, provided by the present invention, to have an initial indication of the number of records in the stack initially, and the number of records remaining in the stack at any subsequent time prior to shutdown. Also, it is desirable to be able to set the player control to repeat a specific single record a predetermined number of times and then to shut itself off.